Deceptio
by Eveletta
Summary: Porque el de Sakura siempre fue un amor verdadero... o tal vez sólo era una verdadera ilusión. Cualquiera de las dos, siempre hay engaño.


Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Esta historia a mí (y Sasuke también).

Esto es un KakaSaku**Sasu**.

.

* * *

.

CAPÍTULO I  
**Por Sakura...**

.

Kakashi Hatake no solía ir a las reuniones sociales. Aunque dijera que estaba ocupado, la realidad era que le daba pereza. Fue aquella noche porque… pasó por Sakura a su departamento. Pasó por ella porque quería que ella saliera a divertirse.

Luego de la boda de Naruto, Sakura había estado un poco… aislada. Había sido algo progresivo. Todo estaba bien hasta que alguien le dijo a Sakura que Sasuke estuvo en la aldea. Que salvó a Hiashi Hyuga, que destruyó un meteoro… y desapareció de nuevo. Todo estuvo bien hasta que le dijeron que él volvió… y se largó de nuevo.

Sakura dejó de asistir, poco a poco, a las reuniones con sus amigos, a las que nunca faltaba antes. Seguía siendo la mejor en las misiones, había hecho el examen para Jounin de manera intachable… así como era Sakura, pero en el ámbito social, Sakura se había vuelto una retraída.

Kakashi tampoco era demasiado sociable, pero ése era él. No Sakura. No su Sakura, su alumna, la niña que él había cuidado desde que tenía doce años, y siempre le había visto una sonrisa en los labios. Hacía un año que Sakura no sonreía tanto como antes, y Kakashi estaba preocupado.

Aquella tarde, cuando lo invitaron a la reunión, Kakashi dijo que sí, porque Sakura estaba también ahí, y le preguntó si podía pasar con ella.

—No me atrevo a llegar solo —le mintió a su alumna.

Quien, por cortesía, aceptó a que pasara a buscarla.

Y en la reunión, donde Ino y Sai hablaron puras tonterías, donde Kiba y Tamaki presumieron la cantidad de perros y gatos que tenían, donde Naruto presumió sus vacaciones con Hinata, y donde Chouji y Karui devoraron todo lo que les pusieron enfrente, Kakashi fue el invitado de mayor edad, y el único que, al parecer, se dio cuenta de que a Sakura nada le causaba gracia, que no hablaba, y que estaba bebiendo, de manera discreta, pero rápida.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa —le susurró en el oído a su alumna, cuando ya iba por su décima copa.

Y Sakura miró a su alrededor, antes de asentir. Kakashi adivinó sus pensamientos: ella sentía que no tenía nada qué estar haciendo ahí, en una reunión que parecía exclusivamente de parejas —claro, si no fuera por ella, y por Kakashi—.

Cuando salieron de ahí, Sakura podía caminar bien. O al menos hacía el intento. Kakashi dejó que se apoyara en su brazo, y la acompañó hasta su departamento, donde tuvo miedo a dejarla sola. Sakura ya no le parecía la misma que una vez conoció, sensata, prudente. Ahora era una chica capaz de muchas cosas… capaz de hacer una tontería.

—¿Quiere pasar un rato, Kakashi-sensei? —lo invitó, notando que él no parecía tener intenciones de seguir con su camino.

Él no tenía la meta de pasar con ella, sólo se quedó ahí, pensando, pero cuando ella lo invitó, él aceptó. Quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

El apartamento de Sakura era pequeño. Era apenas un cuarto. La cocina en una esquina, el sanitario en otro, la cama visible, la sala de estar apenas entrar.

Sakura llevaba menos de un año viviendo ahí. Había dejado la casa de sus padres una noche. Se había quedado sentada en el campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi los hizo competir por cascabeles. Estuvo ahí, recordando, y cuando se hizo muy noche, y fue hora de volver a casa, se dio cuenta de que no quería volver… No quería estar donde hubiera gente. Pasó ahí la noche, y por la mañana, buscó un departamento. Se mudó al primero que encontró: diminuto, en el cuarto piso de un edificio.

—Es todo lo que necesito —mencionó Sakura, adivinando lo que su maestro pensaba.

—También yo vivo en un lugar diminuto —decía, al tiempo que veía a Sakura sacar de debajo de la encimera una botella grande de sake—. ¿Desde cuándo bebes en tu casa, Sakura?

Sakura sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas falsas que se obligaba a regalar últimamente.

—Desde que tengo edad para haberlo, Kakashi-_sensei_. Tengo ya veinte años —le recordó, cortante—. ¿Quieres una copa?

Kakashi iba a decirle que se fuera a la cama, pero ella había sido muy clara: "tengo ya veinte años". Ni siquiera su maestro tenía ya la autoridad para mandarla a la cama. ¿La tenía el Hokage? Naturalmente que no.

—O… si no quiere quitarse la máscara, puede mirar su copa, mientras yo bebo la mía —jugó Sakura. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella hizo una broma.

Y funcionó:

—Sí —se escuchó decir él.

Ni como su maestro, ni como el Hokage tenía la autoridad para meterla en la cama. Pero sí podía hacerlo como su amigo. Iba a meterla en la cama cuando fuera el momento adecuado. No iba a dejarla triste, y sola.

Se bajó la máscara mientras Sakura servía un par de copas, en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

Cuando él se sentó a su lado, Sakura levantó la vista, y se encontró, por primera vez, con el rostro de su maestro. Sakura lo estudió por unos segundos. Luego de Sasuke, Kakashi era el hombre más atractivo que había visto.

—No me mires tan fijo. Harás que me avergüence —jugó él.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo… triste. Las caras bonitas le recordaban a Sasuke. Se bebió su copa de sake de un solo trago. Kakashi le dio un pequeño sorbo a la suya. Vino un silencio grande. Sakura se sirvió una segunda copa. Kakashi ya no pudo guardar silencio:

—Sasuke aún… aún no termina de penar, Sakura. Lo conoces bien. Hasta que no se perdone a sí mismo, él no puede…

—Volvió para proteger la aldea —lo interrumpió ella.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

Kakashi no pudo decir nada contra eso.

—Soy una tonta. Debería olvidarme ya de todo… comenzar de nuevo… pero no puedo.

El sexto Hokage se sintió tonto. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía tonto al no saber qué decir. Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si decidieras eso, sé que muchos hombres serían muy felices.

—Ninguno que me interese a mí. ¿A quién podría yo querer? —preguntó.

Y Kakashi comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería ella: ella amaba todo de Sasuke. Su carácter quizá no era el más deseable, pero para ella eso estaba bien… incluso eso amaba de él.

—Bueno… tal vez no haya ninguno tan guapo como Sasuke —sabía que ella no se refería a eso, pero quería hacerla sonreír—, pero tal vez tengan buen corazón.

Sakura al fin se rió.

—Como Naruto —dijo ella.

—Sí, bueno —siguió él—, si ahora él no estuviera casado. Perdiste tu oportunidad, Sakura, él estuvo loco por ti muchos años.

Ella volvió a reírse.

—De ninguna manera, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto es buena gente, pero hay que aceptarlo: es feo como la suela de mis zapatos, y a mí me gustan los guapos, como Sasuke-kun —sonrió y lo volteó a ver…—, o tú, Kakashi-sensei. Tal vez podrías ser tú —jugó. Sonreía.

—Hnm —aceptó él—. Si tú quieres, sí, Sakura. Tal vez podríamos casarnos —para ambos era una broma. Él miraba al frente, como si lo imaginara, realmente—. Aún no soy demasiado viejo y he estado pensando en que me gustaría tener un hijo o dos… ¿qué opinas? —tanteó, y la volteó a ver.

Sakura volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Realmente te casarías conmigo? —preguntó a su maestro. Su voz era apenas un hilo.

Kakashi comprendió lo que ella pensaba. Ella no se sentía lo suficiente… tal vez era gracias al abandono de Sasuke.

Su maestro alargó una mano y le acarició una mejilla.

—Cualquier hombre sería muy afortunado de casarse contigo, Sakura.

—¿Pero no tú? —insistió.

Sakura quería la aprobación de alguien que la conociera bien. Que supiera de su patético amor por Sasuke.

—Yo sería muy afortunado, Sakura —intentó no sonar condescendiente.

Sakura no se lo creyó. Y tal vez fue el alcohol, lo que la llevó a acortar el espacio que había entre su maestro y ella, e intentar unir sus labios a los suyos. No pudo, Kakashi no la dejó. Sakura se apartó, arrepentida y avergonzada. Kakashi se sintió arrepentido, ya le había dado nuevos problemas —y tristezas— a su alumna. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, la cogió por los hombros y la acercó a él.

Cuando puso sus labios sobre los de ella, casi no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

.

**Capítulo 1/?**

.

* * *

.

Notarán que tiene una incógnita al final. Eso es porque no sé si seguir esto. Es que... soy SasuSaku a morir, pero... no sé, Sakura con su maestro me anda despertando morbo (?) xD

Bueh... ya me contarán si debería seguir.  
**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
